


A Drop of Hell, A Touch of Strange

by Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)



Series: Incubus 'Verse [5]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Demeaning Talk, Dirty Talk, F/M, Incubus Dark, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Unusual penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending
Summary: A lesson in the importance of proper pronunciation when summoning an incubus. You may not have ended up with the incubus you intended, but you certainly end up with who you needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> Written for the lovely SweetieFiend, since she asked me so nicely. Hope you enjoy it sweetie! ^_^

The thing you do for the promise of some exciting sex.

For the fourth time you check all the lines and circles and runes, all drawn out in a mixture of black pepper, cloves, and ground anise. Also for the fourth time you check your handwritten pronunciation guide. You've been told there are some downright homicidal beings that can be summoned accidentally, and you don't want that. What you want is some no strings attached, judgement free sex, and an incubus seems ideal for that purpose.

You start carefully sounding out syllables, heart pounding, knees aching slightly from the hard floor. About halfway through the name you feel a sneeze coming on, the sharp smell of pepper no doubt the culprit. You start saying the name a little faster, tongue tripping over the last few syllables, which end in a sneeze.

You freeze in the silence afterwards, not hearing anything except your own breathing, and certainly not seeing any incubus with black and red hair like your friend had described. Either the incantation hadn't worked or your friend had been pulling your leg. You sigh heavily and check your notes again.

"Why hello there." The voice comes from behind you, dark and low, sliding straight through your ears and down your nerves like liquid smoke. “Now that’s a sight I love to see. A woman on her knees.”

You’re up on your feet in a flash, turning, hands pressed against the countertop. Your breath catches in your throat as you take in the person standing before you. His eyes are red and black, as dark as his hair, and his smile is filled with too many teeth, like a shark or a manticore. He’s bare chested, the perfection of muscles and skin occasionally broken up by scars that somehow don’t detract from his beauty. He’s wearing jeans, and his feet are bare and human looking, as far as you can tell.

“Let me guess, you were expecting my goody two shoes other half?” He rattles off the name with ease. “It’s amazing what a few changed syllables can do, isn’t it? You can end up with an entirely different flavor of incubus.” He takes a step towards you, eyes dark and heated. Hungry. It’s a look that starts you shaking, but only a little of it is fear. The rest is arousal, heat rushing through you and settling low in your belly. He leans forward, not quite touching you, close enough to whisper in your ear. “You can call me Dark.”

The sound of his voice goes straight to the center of you and you can feel your heart beating in between your legs as you moan.

Dark pulls back with a smile. “Oh, you’re a needy little slut, aren’t you?”

You’re nodding assent before you can stop yourself, not that you want to stop yourself.

“I knew it.” Dark leans closer, still not quite touching you, close enough that you can feel the heat radiating off of him. He smells dark and strong, like clove cigarettes. “I can see all the thoughts in that little head of yours. Do you want me to grant you your deepest desires?”

You nod frantically as you manage to squeak out a yes. No sooner has the word left you than his mouth is on yours, his tongue (long, so long) forcing itself past your lips. He tastes almost bitter, like burnt coffee, but you can’t bring yourself to care, not with his tongue in your mouth and his body pressed close to yours. He works a knee in between your legs and you grind shamelessly against it, feeling the wetness of your arousal soaking through the fabric of your panties and pants alike. You’re wearing entirely too many clothes. The thought is in your head for only a second before you feel Dark’s hands rip your shirt and make short work of your bra. He smiles against your mouth and pinches your nipples. Hard. You pull away from his mouth, gasping and making tiny desperate sounds.

“So desperate,” Dark says with a chuckle. “I bet I could make you come right now, couldn’t I?” He steps back so suddenly that you almost fall over and he laughs, full and rich. “But I’m not one of those goody two-hooves incubi that literally can’t come until you do, I’m not wired that way. So here’s what’s going to happen. If you want an orgasm, and I know you do, you’re going to have to earn it. Do I need to draw you a map?”

You shake your head and fall to your knees, fingers already tugging at the zipper of his jeans. The outline of his cock through the fabric doesn’t prepare you for what you see when you manage to pull down his pants and underwear, a thick, ridged, wide cock that looks like something you might have seen on one of those exotic dildo websites. The pointed head of it bobs in front of you as you stare at it, all flushed and dark. A drop of precome beads at the tip as you watch and you lick it off, the taste bitter and smokey in your mouth.

“Well you’ve got the right idea,” Dark says as he winds your hair around his hand. “But I don’t think you’re hungry enough.”

You manage to open your mouth wide at the instant that Dark pulls you forward, which saves you getting hit in the face with his dick, but it’s a close thing. You gag around the sheer size of the thing, drooling as your eyes begin to leak tears. Dark smiles down at you absently as he thrusts into your mouth.

“That’s right, take it all in, just like that.” Dark rocks into you, hand still in your hair. “You like this don’t you, being just another hole for me to fill?”

You rock into his thrusts, moaning as best you can. It’s hard to breathe and your vision is going a little gray around the edges, but you hardly care. You try to focus on relaxing your throat, and Dark grunts in surprise as you take him even deeper.

“I guess I was wrong, you *are* hungry for it.” His thrusts quickly become unsteady, erratic. “You’re going to swallow it all down for me, aren’t you, little cock slut? Swallow it down and beg for more. I can give it to you all night long, as much as you can take.” Dark is breathing harder now, hands tightening in your hair. “Gonna make you beg for it, gonna—“ He lapses into some other tongue, the guttural sound to the words causing you to shake. A few seconds later he’s coming down your throat and you swallow desperately, trying not to choke. His come burns when you swallow it, smokey like you’re swallowing a forest fire. A bit of it leaks out of your mouth, but the rest you manage to swallow, feeling strangely proud.

Dark pulls you off of him, his cock still hard. Another tug brings you to your feet, and you’re surprised when he kisses the traces of himself of your lips. Your cunt aches likes it’s been kicked and you try to rub yourself against him for just a fraction of relief. He only laughs against your mouth and sticks one hand down your pants. You blush when you feel his fingers slide against your arousal, slide inside you for a fraction of a second and then back out again.

Dark licks his fingers, not breaking eye contact with you. “Such a greedy, wet hole.” His eyes glow, red and black. “Strip,” he growls.

You don’t have to be told twice. Arousal makes your fingers clumsy and Dark laughs at your desperate fumbling, but eventually you stand naked in front of him, hands held uncertainly in front of your chest, as if modesty is honestly an issue in this sort of situation. Dark licks his lips, his tongue momentarily impossibly long, and then he lifts you up as if you weigh nothing at all. You find yourself on your back on the kitchen table, spread out like a banquet. Indeed, Dark is looking at you like something he’s about to devour. He reaches down, stroking himself idly.

“Is this what you want? You want my nice hard cock in that greedy hole of yours?”

You nod frantically, hips twitching upwards at the words. You were horny before, but now it feels even stronger and you wonder if it has something to do with incubus semen, not that you care at the moment. You need him in you, but then you’ve wanted that from the start.

Dark smirks. “I’m not sure you want it bad enough.” He reaches out with his other hand and tweaks one of your nipples, chuckling at the noises you make. “Beg me.”

The words fall from your lips in a rush as his fingers slide lower, down your chest, across your stomach. Just thinking about saying such things would have embarrassed you at any other time, but not now. Now you’re begging and moaning and when a fingertip brushes your clit the orgasm is small, and brutally immediate.

“That’s right, give me what I need and I’ll give you what you want.” Dark smiles and leans over you, guiding his cock to your entrance, pushing himself inside you with a surprising slowness, teasing you. By the time he’s fully seated inside you you’re a shuddering mess, and he’s not even breathing hard. He begins to thrust into you, the ridges of his cock rubbing against your inner walls in a way that has you nearly screaming in seconds.

“So sensitive,” Dark says as he thrusts. “I wonder how many orgasms I can wring out of you before I’m done with you.”

You shudder and reach out to cling to him as your would have any human lover. There are scars on his back, two long ridges near his shoulder blades, and you trace their texture for a second before he knocks your hands aside and pins your wrists to the table.

“You’re going to lie here and take what I give you, no touchy feely stuff unless it’s me doing the touching.” He lets go of your wrists and you keep your hands where they are. “That’s a good slut.” He caresses your cheek absently, hand moving down and resting on your throat. You shudder and arch up into the touch, eyes pleading, and Dark laughs. “Ahhh, so that’s what you want?”

You manage a yes and then Dark’s leaning against you, weight resting on his hand, and you can’t breathe. Arousal and fear and adrenaline mix in your gut, sing in your veins, and then you’re arching your back and coming again. You hear him laughing as he lets go of your throat, as you try to suck in a breath and moan all at the same time. Something odd is happening to the light in the room. You keep blinking your eyes, but it doesn’t change anything. The shadows seem to be growing thicker, moving, twisting. Some slide over you, velvet and silk, before traveling up Dark’s arms. He grins with too many teeth, his eyes glowing.

“Hello darkness, my old friend,” he says with a laugh. The darkness seems to glow and pulse, like what you see when you close your eyes during a migraine. The darkness covers him completely before rising up and forming wings, emerging from his back where you felt those scars. When you look at his face you see another two sets of eyes emerge from the darkness above and below the original pair. You’re pretty sure you should be gibbering in terror instead of coming again, but you couldn’t stop that orgasm even if you wanted to.

Dark keeps thrusting into you, moaning and panting, occasionally saying something in a language you don’t understand but that makes the darkness pulse and buzz. You lie beneath him, your mind floating in an ocean of sensation that crests and swells, over and over. At some point you lose your voice from screaming in pleasure. You wonder if a person can die from too many orgasms, if your heart will just give out. You’re not 100% sure you care.

You shiver when he finally comes inside you, when his thrusting finally slows and he withdraws from you. Dark looks down at you with an expression you’re too exhausted to fathom. Affection? Amusement?

“You’re such a mess,” Dark says, his teeth glowing white in the shadows of his face. “I suppose I should clean you up.” With inhuman speed his face is between your legs, his impossibly long tongue inside of you, and you find out that you have just enough voice to let out a surprised squeak along with enough energy to have one more orgasm before you pass out.

You wake up in your bed, feeling sore and used in all the best ways. You don’t think for an instant that it was a dream, especially not once you’ve had a shower and stepped into the kitchen, which is still a mess. It’s only when you’re picking your notes up off the floor that you notice something written on the back of one of the pages, in handwriting not your own. It’s a name that you have the good sense not to say out loud, not now anyway, and a note.

_So you can summon me on purpose next time._

You shiver and lick your lips, tasting cloves and darkness on them. Next time.


End file.
